<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姊妹.슬기03 by agens0612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511368">姊妹.슬기03</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612'>agens0612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Seulrene】姊妹 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 00:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Seulrene】姊妹 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>姊妹.슬기03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*警語：70是親姊妹設定，不喜歡此設定的人不要看哦~<br/>*此篇為柱現視角，接續슬기02，和언니03的時間線大致上互相對照</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>슬기.ch03</p><p>【自私】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>計程車開的很快，在快要到李宣美家的時候，手機又發出一聲響亮的提示聲，上頭寫著另一串地址。</p><p> </p><p>的確有些疑惑，但一下車就看到李宣美對我招了招手。</p><p> </p><p>「裴柱現。」</p><p>「從你們家到這裡，你是讓司機飆車了嗎？」</p><p>李宣美的語氣平淡，只瞄了我一眼，說話時並沒有看著我，順著她的視線，就發現瑟琪坐在不遠處公園的長椅上，而我們所站的地方剛好被樹叢遮住，瑟琪並不會看到我們。</p><p> </p><p>我還沒來的及回話，便發現遠處的瑟琪有些不對勁，她的頭垂了下來，肩膀開始顫抖。</p><p> </p><p>瑟琪在哭。</p><p>還哭得非常厲害。</p><p> </p><p>而同時我也看見李宣美的眼角有晶瑩的淚珠劃過臉龐。</p><p> </p><p>「李宣美…」</p><p>「幹嘛。」</p><p> </p><p>「你…沒事吧。」</p><p> </p><p>瑟琪在這時候站了起來，卻仍然站在原地，泣不成聲，她掉下的每一滴眼淚，都一個也不落的滲在我心間，我的眼眶也濕潤起來。</p><p>而李宣美就像知道我的心思似的，她輕輕的開口，依舊沒有轉頭看我。</p><p> </p><p>「快去吧。」</p><p>「那條路很長的。」</p><p> </p><p>「雖然附近的路大多數都是直走。」</p><p>「可是如果讓瑟琪一個人一直走下去。」</p><p>「誰知道她會選擇在哪個小巷的路口轉彎。」</p><p> </p><p>「也許有一天。」</p><p>「妳就找不到了。」</p><p> </p><p>聽著她的話，我突然有些莫名的歉疚。</p><p>即使我曾經那麼討厭她，可她又有什麼錯呢。</p><p>說真的，傷害她最深的，其實就是我啊。</p><p> </p><p>「李宣美。」</p><p>「又要幹嘛。」</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝你。」</p><p>「謝什麼。」</p><p> </p><p>「就是，全部。」</p><p> </p><p>她總算回過頭來了。</p><p>愣在那裡，用一種詫異混合著一點悲傷的目光望著我，最後開朗的輕笑起來。</p><p> </p><p>「喂，裴柱現。」</p><p>「你是瘋子嗎。」</p><p>「我把你妹妹甩了，還跟我說謝謝。」</p><p> </p><p>「哪來這種沒良心的姊姊？」</p><p>「快去吧，我沒騙你，這附近真的沒有很安全。」</p><p> </p><p>「不過，我要是不小心知道。」</p><p>「瑟琪又像今天哭成那樣。」</p><p>「我真的會揍死你的。」</p><p>「裴柱現…」</p><p> </p><p>「歐尼。」</p><p> </p><p>音調特別加重在「歐尼」兩個字，她的嘴角勾了起來，這好像是第一次，我看見她對我笑。</p><p>李宣美俏皮的眨了眨眼，隨後轉身揮著手，背影很快的就消失在夜色中。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>我記得曾在課堂上聽過一首聖歌。</p><p>愛是恆久忍耐又有恩慈，愛是不嫉妒。</p><p> </p><p>這怎麼可能呢？</p><p> </p><p>愛怎麼可能那麼偉大。</p><p>愛明明是自私的。</p><p> </p><p>身不由己，即使遠離，但靈魂不由自主的想陪著她看整個世界。</p><p>就像現在這樣看到瑟琪哭泣，整顆心都好像被誰抓住了一樣，再下一刻變成被扭成一團的衛生紙。</p><p> </p><p>我只是想拍拍她的頭安慰她的，可當瑟琪主動依賴我，我還是抱緊了她。</p><p>好喜歡，她需要我的感覺。</p><p> </p><p>好喜歡，她那麼真摯的說她想我。</p><p> </p><p>明明那麼喜歡，卻又被道德的枷鎖限制，不願接受瑟琪的心意，</p><p>好心動，就這樣抱著她，聽著她說她有多喜歡我的片刻。</p><p> </p><p>明明那麼心動，卻說著言不由衷的拒絕。</p><p> </p><p>明明那麼喜歡，卻想著，如果她一輩子都不要是別人的那就好了。</p><p> </p><p>這種寧願她寂寞的愛，還能算是愛嗎。</p><p>我怎麼能這麼自私又卑鄙。</p><p> </p><p>其實我也想阿。</p><p>想不顧一切的就在一起。</p><p>每分每秒都煎熬著。</p><p> </p><p>可是只要想到。</p><p>我竟然想讓瑟琪和我一起走這條危險的路。</p><p>我就好捨不得。</p><p> </p><p>那些人會怎麼說呢？</p><p>背德、變態、亂倫？</p><p> </p><p>無論是哪一個，我都不想要瑟琪聽到。</p><p>我不想要她受傷。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>也許是因為這樣，我才會答應初瓏一起去日本走走的吧。</p><p> </p><p>人是離開了韓國，可我的心並沒有走。</p><p> </p><p>環球影城很熱鬧，好像每一個空氣都承載著歡樂，哈利波特園區的造景也很寫實，漂亮的城堡，有趣的設施，就連天氣也像是配合好般的晴空萬里。</p><p> </p><p>應該要玩得很開心的。</p><p>可我滿腦子都是前一晚瑟琪病懨懨的樣子。</p><p>有準時吃藥嗎，我不在的時候有沒有好好吃飯。</p><p>都重感冒了該不會還穿的那麼少又開冷氣吧。</p><p> </p><p>為了讓她好好休息，臨走前還特意去她房間把手機的鬧鐘關掉了。</p><p> </p><p>因為感冒發熱的體溫，因為虛弱只能軟綿綿的縮在我懷裡，臉頰蹭著我的脖子撒嬌的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>眼眶裡含著眼淚，委屈的問我是不是討厭她了。</p><p>用沙啞的聲音，朝我吼著什麼時候才願意面對她。</p><p> </p><p>每一個瑟琪我都…。</p><p>好想念。</p><p>想念的就要瘋掉了。</p><p> </p><p>初瓏很早就發現我的心不在焉，她總是投以關心的眼光加上嘴型問我還好嗎，而我只是搖搖頭。</p><p> </p><p>第二天吃中飯的時候她終於找到機會，故意問我要不要一起去買個飲料，讓我們從朋友們中脫身。</p><p> </p><p>走在清澈的鴨川河畔，陽光輝映之下水面折射出光芒，涼爽的空氣走起路來很舒服。</p><p> </p><p>「是很煩惱的事嗎，柱現。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>初瓏找了一塊乾淨的地方坐下，假裝無心的隨意開口。</p><p> </p><p>「柱現，我在想。」</p><p>「我知道這個想法很荒唐，但…」</p><p>「你是不是…」</p><p>「或許…」</p><p>她不安的撥弄手指，我知道她在謹慎抉擇下一句話。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>我低下頭，而初瓏只是挪動身子坐的離我更近些。</p><p>我們一起凝望著遠處那排京都風格的房子，過了一陣子後初瓏才滿臉笑意的轉頭看我。</p><p> </p><p>「明天逛街的時候我要多買些零食，柱現幫我一起挑吧。」</p><p>「我要送給瑟琪的，好久沒見到她了。」</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>然而我也沒跟初瓏一起去買零食。</p><p>隔天才剛吃完早飯，就接到了勝完的電話。</p><p> </p><p>瑟琪昏倒了，送去急診。</p><p>說是肺炎。</p><p>說是可能還有生命危險。</p><p> </p><p>我什麼都想不了，腦袋一片空白。</p><p>不顧朋友們驚訝的眼光，再回過神來的時候，我人已經在關西機場拿著回韓國的機票了。</p><p> </p><p>雖然早有心理準備，推開病房門的時候，我還是瞬間就哭了。</p><p> </p><p>瑟琪就這樣躺在那裡，胸膛規律的起伏著，臉色發白，整個臉頰都凹陷了。</p><p>手臂還打著點滴。</p><p>平常那麼有活力的樣子現在連個影子都沒有。</p><p> </p><p>瑟琪…</p><p> </p><p>我抿緊嘴唇，試圖用顫抖的指尖舒緩她緊皺的眉頭。</p><p>手掌覆在瑟琪燙的可怕的額頭上，我的每一個呼吸好像都有針尖刺在心頭的疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>看著她難受，光是看著她難受，我就無法自制的掉眼淚。</p><p>怕吵醒瑟琪，所以不停的吸著氣調整呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>撫摸著她的臉，怎麼好像又比我出國前更瘦了。</p><p> </p><p>「瑟琪啊…」</p><p>「是不是很不舒服…」</p><p> </p><p>早知道就不要出國，要是留下來多陪陪她就好了。</p><p> </p><p>是我。</p><p>都是我。</p><p> </p><p>裴柱現你到底在想什麼。</p><p>生病成那樣的人，怎麼可能會照顧自己。</p><p> </p><p>我用力咬著嘴唇，想抱住瑟琪卻連伸手摟住她的勇氣都沒有，只能小心的伏在床墊的角落，在瑟琪的耳邊不停哭泣。</p><p> </p><p>「對不起…」</p><p>「瑟琪阿…對不起…」</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>「是病人家屬嗎？」</p><p>「是。」</p><p> </p><p>穿著白袍的醫師拿著油性原子筆在紙上寫寫停停的，看起來表情有些不耐。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼會拖到這個程度才來就醫？」</p><p>「之前有看過…診斷說是感冒的。」</p><p> </p><p>「病人完全沒有服藥。」</p><p>「看醫生是看高興的嗎？」</p><p>「感冒嚴重的併發症也會變成肺炎的。」</p><p>「一年死於肺炎的人有多少知道嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「是…不好意思。」</p><p>我的聲音有些顫抖，並不是因為被醫生罵才想哭的，是我的精神早就在聽見醫生說出「死」那個字的時候就脫離了。</p><p> </p><p>而醫生顯然是看見我的表情，語氣緩和了下來。</p><p> </p><p>「已經打抗生素了，不用太擔心。」</p><p>「下次多注意就好。」</p><p>「這幾天多觀察，住院大概住個五天就可以出院了。」</p><p> </p><p>走回病房，來幫忙照顧的勝完已經先走了。</p><p>一想到要不是她，瑟琪甚至可能就…</p><p> </p><p>瑟琪已經醒了，纖細的手指就這樣垂在那裡，一點力氣也沒有。</p><p>沒有多想，我在床邊的椅子坐下後就握住了她的手。</p><p> </p><p>「康瑟琪，不是叫你要吃藥的嗎。」</p><p> </p><p>「歐尼不是在日本嗎，怎麼會來。」</p><p>連說話的語氣都那麼有氣無力的，我的雙眼又立刻盈滿了淚水。</p><p> </p><p>「你…你把自己弄成這樣，我怎麼可能…」</p><p> </p><p>「對不起。」</p><p>「歐尼…在生我的氣嗎？」</p><p>瑟琪捏了一下我的手心，眼睛並沒有完全睜開，好看的單眼皮上寫滿了疲倦，眼角稍微下垂的樣子很是可憐。</p><p> </p><p>讓我原本想責怪她的話都硬生生吞了下去。</p><p> </p><p>「沒有。」</p><p> </p><p>「那以後可不可以不要不理我了…」</p><p>「本來就沒有…不理你。」</p><p> </p><p>瑟琪用委屈的眼神望著我，清澈的眼睛裡滿是水光。</p><p> </p><p>怎麼可能…</p><p>我怎麼可能不理你，瑟琪。</p><p> </p><p>「那為什麼…」</p><p>「瑟琪，我說過了，我們應該要保持姊妹之間的－」</p><p> </p><p>「歐尼，我在倒下的時候我想。」</p><p>「如果我是得絕症就好了－」</p><p> </p><p>「你不要胡說－」</p><p> </p><p>「最好是只剩下一年還是半年的那種。」</p><p> </p><p>「康瑟琪，你再亂說話的話－」</p><p> </p><p>「因為這樣是不是就可以不用再管那些了。」</p><p>「如果我只剩下半年可以活。」</p><p>「我們是不是就能夠…」</p><p>「歐尼是不是就願意跟我相愛了。」</p><p> </p><p>我低下頭，看著先前好不容易築起的城牆正在瓦解。</p><p>為什麼，為什麼總是這樣。</p><p>我只能站在流沙的漩渦裡掙扎，看著巨大的石塊一一滾落。</p><p> </p><p>「我說過了，你應該…」</p><p>「你應該跟更好的人戀愛…即使是女生就夠辛苦了…」</p><p>「何況我們是…我們是…」</p><p> </p><p>「可是歐尼。」</p><p>「要是我覺得這世界上沒有人比你更好了怎麼辦…」</p><p> </p><p>瑟琪流著眼淚坐起身來，理智上我知道我該避開的。</p><p>可我卻在她伸出雙手時主動傾身投入了她的懷抱，那份過熱的體溫和因為緊張抓住我背後衣服的手說明了瑟琪的焦躁。</p><p> </p><p>「瑟琪…」</p><p>「我們都會長大的…」</p><p>「別人永遠都會知道我們是姊妹，你不明白這為什麼不行…」</p><p>「這是沒有未來的…」</p><p>「我怎麼能讓你…」</p><p> </p><p>「歐尼。」</p><p>「我不懂。」</p><p>「如果長大…」</p><p>「如果長大就是不能再說喜歡你。」</p><p> </p><p>「那我不要長大了。」</p><p> </p><p>方才滾落的石塊都變成了灰燼。</p><p> </p><p>為什麼瑟琪總是能這麼輕易就，讓我投降呢。</p><p>還是說一開始，我就把城門的鑰匙交給了她呢。</p><p> </p><p>心只為了她開啟，只留給她一個人。</p><p>也算是一種自私嗎。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>瑟琪出院的隔天，我出門了，我並沒有跟她說我要去哪裡。</p><p>因為我知道，她一定會想一起去的。</p><p> </p><p>公車一晃一晃的。</p><p>從都市到遙遠的目的地，乘客也慢慢變少了。</p><p> </p><p>下車以後，繞去附近的市場買了煎餅和水果。</p><p>再走大約十五分鐘的路就到達了。</p><p> </p><p>先把買來的東西放置在一旁，仔細的用帶來的抹布擦拭光滑的大理石表面後再整齊的擺上。</p><p> </p><p>雖然曾有預想，但我幾乎是一跪下的瞬間聲音就開始顫抖。</p><p> </p><p>「媽…是我。」</p><p>「我是柱現。」</p><p> </p><p>「這次自己來了。」</p><p>「以前都是和瑟琪…一起來看您。」</p><p> </p><p>「您在那邊，過的還好嗎？」</p><p>「瑟琪她…一直都很想念您。」</p><p> </p><p>「小時候瑟琪常常因為夢到您哭著醒來。」</p><p>「最近好像比較好了。」</p><p> </p><p>「我是說。」</p><p>「我跟瑟琪都…過的…很好。」</p><p> </p><p>我想到了瑟琪在醫院的模樣，我怎麼能這樣說謊呢。</p><p>一陣強烈的內疚開始從心底升了上來，眼淚滴在地面稍微枯黃的雜草上。</p><p> </p><p>「媽…」</p><p>「對不起…」</p><p>「其實我好像…」</p><p>「我好像…」</p><p> </p><p>「我好像…沒有照顧好瑟琪…」</p><p> </p><p>「其實…其實我…」</p><p>「一直不敢跟媽說…」</p><p> </p><p>「我做錯事了…對不起…」</p><p> </p><p>我試圖用手捂住臉，卻怎麼樣也無法讓失控的眼淚停下來。</p><p>找不到去處的雙手只得慌亂的拉扯著頭髮。</p><p>我知道我就要說出口，我試著深呼吸，卻防堵不了理智即將斷線的事實。</p><p> </p><p>「其實…媽…」</p><p> </p><p>「我喜…」</p><p>「我喜歡…」</p><p> </p><p>「我喜歡瑟琪…」</p><p>「不是對妹妹的那種喜歡。」</p><p> </p><p>「我不知道為什麼我會這樣…」</p><p>「我不知道…」</p><p>「我不是…故意的…」</p><p>「從好久以前就喜歡。」</p><p> </p><p>「而且瑟琪也…」</p><p>「她好像也…」</p><p> </p><p>還好周圍並沒有人，因為我開始嚎啕大哭，聲音也因為嗚噎變的黏糊。</p><p>即使都要喘不過氣來，我還是不停的朝眼前的墓碑磕著頭。</p><p>即使頭因為撞擊在堅硬的石塊上有些疼痛，可遠遠不及心臟感受的程度。</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼辦…」</p><p>「對不起…」</p><p>「媽…對不起…嗚嗚…」</p><p> </p><p>「對不起…對不起…」</p><p>「沒有好好照顧她…」</p><p> </p><p>「還這樣…對不起…媽…」</p><p>「真的對不起…」</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>比較冷靜下來後，我才起身準備離開。</p><p>在狹窄的小徑上，我注意到有一個頭髮花白的老奶奶提著大包小包的袋子，還得顧著用拐杖走路。</p><p> </p><p>「我來幫忙吧。」</p><p>我趕緊上前把東西接了過來。</p><p> </p><p>老奶奶盯著我的臉看了好一會兒，發現我是要幫她提東西之後才笑開來，她笑起來的樣子很慈祥，給人一種既親切又溫暖的感覺。</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝你。」</p><p> </p><p>到公車站的路途有些遠，老奶奶先走到了公車站的椅子上坐著等我，東西有些重，沉甸甸的，在把東西放到椅子上的時候我沒注意到，把老奶奶放在身旁的拐杖弄掉了。</p><p> </p><p>「啊！」</p><p>拐杖沿著下坡路，很快的就滾走了，消失在視線的邊緣。</p><p>我正想跑去撿，卻被老奶奶伸手攔住了。</p><p> </p><p>「沒關係的。」</p><p> </p><p>聽她這樣說，我心裡更內疚了，剛才看到老奶奶走路還一跛一跛的，怎麼可以沒有那個拐杖呢？</p><p> </p><p>「對不起，我…」</p><p> </p><p>老奶奶只是拍了拍我的頭，朝我又露出那個開朗的笑容，兩隻腳在椅子上晃呀晃的，絲毫不在意的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>她從椅子上下來後，用真摯的目光注視著我，雖然堅定卻很溫柔，不知道是不是我的錯覺，聲音聽起來比剛才還要年輕。</p><p> </p><p>「沒關係的。」</p><p>「雖然少了這個，是和別人有些不一樣。」</p><p>「的確會走得比較辛苦。」</p><p>「但也不是不能走的。」</p><p> </p><p>「不要愧疚，也不要責怪自己。」</p><p>「路那麼長，走了那麼久。」</p><p>「一定很累吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「妳已經幫我這麼多了。」</p><p>「想對妳說謝謝，或是辛苦妳了都來不及。」</p><p>「怎麼會捨得怪妳呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「所以真的，沒關係的。」</p><p>「柱現阿。」</p><p> </p><p>說時遲那時快，老奶奶的公車來了，她微笑著朝我點了個頭後，便拿起了那些東西快步上車，完全沒有剛才步履維艱的模樣。</p><p> </p><p>而一直到公車從我眼前呼嘯而過時，我才想起，我根本沒有對她說過我的名字。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>我想我依然是自私的。</p><p>我很小氣，見到瑟琪談了戀愛時會感到強烈的妒忌。</p><p>在她受傷時不自主的跟著心痛。</p><p> </p><p>不希望她受傷，卻暗自奢望成為她的唯一，她的全部。</p><p>即使知道會流更多的眼淚，卻還是想繼續走下去。</p><p> </p><p>你問我，這樣的愛值得嗎。</p><p>你要知道。</p><p> </p><p>愛就是不問值不值得，那樣自私。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>